


[podfic] serendipity

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, angst angst angst, but a happy ending okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama thinks that hinata is enchanting, some sort of galaxy.<br/>hinata thinks that he doesn't deserve kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586191) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> hahaha holy fuck another podfic of one of my favorite authors' fics. who could've guessed. and i'm totally not using lowercase to stick to their aesthetic. nope. my uh... my shift key is broken? yeah let's go with that.
> 
> length: 26:30

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kq3jzyhkrwg0o95/serendipity%20-%20jetpackcrows.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
